Requiem of the Dark One
by neo-king-93
Summary: On Temporary Hiatus! SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**I know you're all waiting for the Doctor WHO and Glee chapters, it's just that I'm having a bit of trouble finishing them, and I don't want to make them half-assed, so I'm posting this story for now until the other two chapters are done, then this will be my last posting for a while, I'm going to be going on a trip and i won't be back until after new years so HAPPY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OUAT n HP BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE PEOPLE :'(**

**NK93**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Before Henry had the chance to put his heart in Pan, he felt a sharp pain in his back, he cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, a dagger sticking out of his back shoulder blade and young teen standing there with a smirk on his face.

"NO!" Emma and Regina cried out.

"Sorry love, but I couldn't risk having my dear little believer here break my curse," the teen said, he had messy raven black hair, and a pair of stunning emerald-green eyes. Pan on the other hand had a complete look of fear in his face, the color drained from his body. "It seems it's just about time for you to return to your true age Pan," he said looking at Pan who paled even more.

"No… you ruined it, I'm going to kill you!" Pan snarled as he was getting ready to attack, however the teen simply flicked his wrist and sent Pan flying back hitting the wall with a hard thud.

"You always were a whiny little bitch," the teen sighed, before taking the knife from Henry's back, who cried out in pain.

"Oh god he's still alive," Emma said she rushed to his side, her sword aimed at the teen.

"Don't worry little one, he's still alive, I wouldn't harm my future destined one, now would I?" He smirked, before kneeling down next to Henry, he turned him around, and gently placed Henry's heart back, a soft smile appeared on his full rosy pink lips, as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Henry's forehead. "I'll be back for you love… I may not remember you, but I'll come back," he whispered, everyone watched in shock as the knife left no wound or any blood.

"How is that even possible… who are you?" Regina demanded.

"That's for me to forget, and you two to find out dear in-laws, don't worry I'm not an enemy, but also not an ally, I was born for one thing and one thing only," he said.

"Oh… and what's that?" Emma asked.

"To love and protect the true believer," he replied before his body began to fade from existence.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"It's time for your curse to affect me Regina, I delayed it since I still had something to finish," he said as he stood up and with a snap of his fingers everyone disappeared and reappeared a week later, they watched as Pan was stabbed in the back with Rumple's dagger, causing him to grow older, everyone saw as Rumple and his father disappeared from their lives.

"How did we get here?" Neal asked, Emma and Regina looked around as Henry fell into his mother's arms.

"Henry?" Emma muttered, trying to wake him up.

"He's fine Emma, just sleeping, he'll only remember that he gave his heart to Pan and was almost dying before you and Regina saved him, and things happened, and now… Rumple died to save them, that's all he'll remember," he said.

"Why are you helping him?" Charming asked.

"Like I said, he is my destined one, as I am his, I was born to love and protect him, just as you were born to love and protect Snow, I'll be back and I won't remember any of you so please bear with me," he said.

"But what did you do?" Neal asked.

"I fast-forward time… Pan needed to be destroyed, Tink had to get her wings back, and the only way to do that was for Rumple to be the one to kill him," he said.

"Wh-wh-why… why did he have to do that… why did he have to leave me," Belle muttered, as tears fell down her pale face.

"It was the only way Belle… but don't worry, this is Rumple we're talking about… he'll be back I promise," he said.

"How do you know that? How do you know anything?" Emma demanded.

"Because who do you think he took his powers from?" He said with smirk.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"The name's Harry… Harry Potter," he said smiling before vanished from Storybrooke.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Harry awoke with a start he was panting heavily, _again with that dream…why do I always remember hazel eyes… I feel as if I know them… but why?_ He thought as he got up from his bed… at least what passed as a bed, it was just a simple hotel cot, at least it was somewhat comfortable. He quickly shook his head trying to get away from the dreams, it wouldn't do him any good to think about it, it may have been a great dream, but it didn't offer him an ounce of freedom from the pain.

"Harry! Get up and start breakfast!" His dear aunt Patricia called out, the 15 year old sighed as he got up and changed into what could pass as clothes, it was a good things he had clothes that were three sizes too big from him, otherwise they would noticed that he had an athletic body, and given how his uncle Victor, and his cousin Derek were, he wouldn't put it pass them to rape him senseless, since that's what they always did to Derek's friends, they would drug them and rape them, and the teens wouldn't even know what happened.

"Yes aunt Patricia," he sighed as he made his way downstairs, he looked around to make sure no one was around, and began flicking his wrist and things began flying to him and he began cooking the soup and baking the corn bread. Ever since he could remember, he was able to do things no one could even imagine, he wanted to use his 'gift' to destroy his family, to run away, but he knew it wasn't what _he_ would want… whoever that was, so he kept it hidden, controlled it, and withstood all the abuse.

He quickly made work of breakfast and got ready to go to school, which was the only place that was his escape, Holley's Academy was the only place none of the Diggle's could touch him, but the bad things was, even there he wasn't well liked, he only had Nicolas Lewis and Helen Greene as his only friends, everyone else avoided him like the plague, just because he didn't want to be friends with Ronan Wesley, a boy who was only popular because he threaten all of their school year. He sighed as he looked at the clock, it was reading 7:42, he knew he was going to be late again, but he didn't really care, he was at the top of all of his classes, so they were more lenient towards him, which is another reason they didn't like him, he had this kindness and innocence, but there was something dark in him, everyone felt it, and they feared him.

"I'm off Aunt Patricia, I won't be back until the end of the summer," Harry said.

"What! Why!" She demanded.

"The whole fifth year students are going to be traveling to America, we're going to break up and live in different places, I'm going to be living at Forks, Washington for a whole year, we agreed to this, I have everything packed, uncle Victor said you were going to sign the permission slip," he lied, he mentally smirked as he watched Patricia look at him with a tired look, she sighed before taking the paper from his hands signing it and giving it back to him, he had nearly 20 minutes before she found out it was a lie, and by then he'll already be on a plane to America, besides they wouldn't have any way of getting him back, what Patricia didn't know was that she just signed an emancipation paper, releasing her power as his guardian, now Harry was his own person.

He quickly got everything into a taxi, and headed for the airport where he saw Nicolas and Helen talking to one another the minute he arrived. "Hey guys," he said as he got out of the car and grabbed his luggage and made his way towards them.

"About time Harry," Helen scolded him.

"Sorry Helen, my aunt was reluctant in signing the papers" Harry replied.

"Remind me again how it is that you're filthy rich and not friends with Drake?" Nicolas asked.

"Because I'm not a snobbish S.O.B like him, besides I had a huge inheritance from my parents I was finally able to get, along with the money from Orion, the questions is why aren't you?" he teased.

"Touché, you got everything you need?" Nicolas asked.

"Yeah, the only ones that know about this are you and the teachers, who somehow supported this, anyways let's get going," Harry said as they made their way through a different route and went to the small jet that was waiting for him.

"Where did you say you were going again?" Helen asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine it's a small town in the middle of huge forest, it's beautiful," he said.

"Oh cool, I can't believe you were able to buy a house there," Nicolas said.

"Well I talked to the Mayor, Regina Mills, she was hesitant at first, that is until I told her my name… she seemed to automatically agree… I don't know why," Harry frowned.

"We'll miss you Harry," Nicolas said as he leaned in and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'll miss you both as well," Harry replied, hugging Nicolas back.

"Harry Joseph Evans, you better write to me every day, send me a Facebook message, and you better call," Helen demanded as she had tears falling from her eyes, as she tackled him in a vice grip hug.

"I will Helen, I promise, but promise me you'll give Sean a try, he really likes you Helen, I can tell," he said.

"F-f-f-fine, I'll give him a shot," Helen replied.

"Bye guys, I'll write to you guys as soon as I arrive to Storybrooke," he said.

"Bye!" Helen and Nicolas said as they watched him make his way towards the terminal, they watched as he flew away, tears falling from their eyes.

Harry was thankful to have his own private jet plane, especially since it would act like a room, as he cried himself to sleep, he didn't want to leave them but, he didn't have a choice, he needed to leave that horrible prison, but to leave his best friends behind… that hurt him too much. He awoke feeling slightly better, he noticed that they were now descending, he looked at the world below him, and he arrived. He grabbed a taxi and asked to be taken to Storybrooke, the driver said that he could only take him to the city line, since there have been stories about Storybrooke being haunted.

"I guess that's alright, thanks anyways," Harry said as he got off of the taxi and paid him as he looked at the sign that showed him that he was finally in Storybrooke, he took in a deep breath and crossed the line he felt a powerful wave flow through him, it felt as if he was returning to the place he belonged.

He frowned as he continued to walk through the street, he felt at peace, he felt wanted, he felt like he's come home, he looked around and saw that the sun was still high above the sky, "I should probably get to Regina soon, I hope I can find peace here," he muttered to himself as he sang along to the song that was currently playing on his black and silver Ipod;

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame_

Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Harry walked around not knowing that he was being watched by a teen a year older than him, he had short brown hair and clear blue eyes, next to him was his sister, she had dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. The boy felt enamored by Harry's voice, and his beauty.

_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning  
To some secret place to find  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love_

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for…

He was interrupted when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, it brought him out of his muse as he jumped and gasped in shock, he turned to see an older woman with shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes that held power and some sort of knowing, he quickly took the headphones off and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you it's just that I was wondering if you were Harrison Evans?" She asked.

"Um no it's okay, I was too into the song, and um yeah I'm Harrison Evans, although you can call me Harry," he replied.

"I'm glad that it's you Harry, my name is Regina Mills, we talked over the phone, I'm the Mayor here in Storybrooke," she said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mills, thanks again for allowing me to live here," he said sticking out his hand.

"No the pleasure is all mine, and if you'd like I can take you to your house, it's on my way home," she said shaking his hand, she felt the raw power that was just beneath the surface of his skin, desiring to come out.

"I wouldn't want to be much of a bother," he replied.

"No bother at all, besides it'll give me a good chance to get to know you a bit better, you seem like the age of my son," she said.

"Alright then, thank you," he said as she lead him to her car, not noticing a surprised look on another's woman's face as he saw him, she had long red hair, and hazel green eyes, the man next to her was also shocked he had dark black hair and blue eyes.

"It's him Eric… he came back," she gasped.

"I can't believe it, I thought we lost him Ariel," Eric replied, they watched as he traveled with Regina towards an unknown place.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Henry sighed as he stared at the ceiling, a lot has happened, and he felt that something big was going to happen again. Not only that, but for the last two years, ever since they defeated Peter, he's been having weird dream, someone was calling out to him, saying that he'll soon come for him. It was… weird but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a tingly sensation when he heard the boy's voice, since he knew it was a boy. At first he thought it was a spell that was placed on him, but something within him told him differently, since then he's been finding himself staring more at the boys from his class, checking them out, blushing when one of them would talk to him, he's even had his first… excitement when he saw Nicholas or Hansel, shirtless, after four years, Nicholas grew up to look very handsome.

Henry shook his head as he heard someone knock on the door, he made his way downstairs and opened the door to see his best friend Paige with Wendy, and her two little brothers, who shrunk the minute they reunited with Wendy.

"Hey guys, what are you four doing here?" Henry asked.

"We came to tell you something huge," Paige said smiling.

"John do we have to stay for this?" Michael asked, after two years of being together again, they realized that although they missed each other, there were moments where they didn't like spending soo much time together.

"We'll be quick Michael I promise, I just have to tell Henry something," Paige assured him.

"Ugh… fine," he sighed.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Someone moved in to Storybrooke, someone very powerful, probably more powerful than Rumple," she said.

"What who is it? I didn't feel anything," Henry frowned.

"That's because you're not born from the Enchanted Forest and you have yet to practice magic long enough to sense other people with magic, we felt it the moment the person stepped foot here, they're pretty powerful, they might be able to break the new curse, and we'll able to remember what happened the last two years of our lives" Wendy stated.

"But… who is it?" He asked, he frowned slightly, _I thought the curse broke when my mom kissed my forehead?_ He thought, but decided not to voice his thoughts.

"We don't know, but what we do know is that they're taking up residence in one of the houses down this street, we're thinking about meeting them," Michael stated.

"I wish I could go with you, but my mom doesn't like me going out on my own, she said that if I follow her rules for a whole week, she'll begin to teach me magic, sure it'll be dark magic, but magic all the same, Tink even offered to teach me as well," Henry stated.

"Wow, that's so cool, alright then, we have to go now, otherwise my dad is going to get mad at me… even though he's the mad hatter," Paige joked.

"Alright, good luck guys, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Henry said as he hugged them goodbye. As they left he saw that his mother was arriving, he smiled as he watched her make her way towards him, he rushed towards her and gave her a big hug, "welcome home mom," he said.

"Hello sweetie, I'm glad you had friends over, and as I promised I'll teach you magic, but I want you to learn good magic first, and if you still want to learn witchcraft, then I'll teach, but that is unless you truly want to, this is dark magic sweetie, it can taint your heart if you allow it to control you," she said.

"I know mom, but don't worry, I'll learn good magic first, I promise," he said smiling.

"Good, now you'll have a new classmate, he won't be in until next week since tomorrow is a Friday, but you'll probably see him around," she told him.

"Is it the same person Wendy and Paige told me about, the one that might be powerful than Rumple," Henry asked.

"… Yes, but you can't ask him anything, he doesn't remember anything, even after the curse ended, he doesn't remember anything, somehow he was taken outside of the borders of Storybrooke, so he has no memory of his time as a being from the other world, I don't even know who he might be, but I'm begging you not to pester him, he may be powerful, but we don't know what might happen if you push him too far," she told him.

"I guess… don't worry mom, I promise to be nice to him," he replied.

"That's all I ask," she said.

Henry quickly said bye to his mother and went towards the café, where he met his mother and Tink who were talking to one another. "Hey mom," he said as he reached Emma, his real mother, while Regina was his adoptive mother, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Henry, how are you?"

"I'm okay, hey Tink, did you know about the new person that was came here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just taking about it with your mother, how do you know about it?" Tink asked.

"Well Wendy and Paige told me about it, but mom was the one that elaborated on it, telling me that he's going to be in my freshman class next week," he replied.

"It's a boy?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, 15 years old, just like me, but don't worry mom, my mom warned me not to ask him any questions, it seems that he ended up on the other side of the world, so he wasn't able to wake up in Storybrooke, so he doesn't know anything about his real self, and I promised mom that I wouldn't try and force him to remember, since he's probably powerful enough to be extremely dangerous," he replied.

"Good, I just hope he's not a bad guy," Emma stated.

"I hope not either mom, but it doesn't matter, now that I'm going to learn magic I can finally defend myself, and you and my mom won't have to worry so much about me," he said.

"Yeah, about that, we have to get something straight kid, it's going to get a bit confusing calling both Regina and I mom," Emma stated.

"Alright… um… how about I call my mom, mom and you mother?" He offered.

"How about you call me Ems, it's a nickname my only friend back in the orphanage knew, and it be cool if you'd call me by that," she replied.

"Alright, how about we start our training Henry, I have loads to teach you about good magic, as well as fairy magic," Tink stated.

"Great, let's get started," Henry stated.

"We'll practice in the woods, it's a bit more peaceful, you'll be able to at least to make sure not to harm anyone," she said.

"What?" Henry frowned.

"You have to understand Henry, magic, in whatever form you learn, is dangerous, that's why I'm teaching you now, so you won't lose control," Tink stated.

"Well… okay then, let's get started," Henry beamed, before they made their way outside, Emma watched as her son walked along with Tink, talking happily with her about things she didn't know. She also left the dinner and made her way to her car, she was stopped when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking where I was going," the voice said.

"It's no problem kid, really I also wasn't loo…king…" Emma's eyes widen as she looked at the boy in front of her, it was him… the boy two years ago, the one that saved Henry… it was Harry Potter, but how was he here?

"Ma'am… are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost…" he said.

"No, um I'm sorry, it's just that… forget it, I'm Emma Swan Sheriff of Storybrooke," she said holding out her hand.

"Oh hello Sheriff Swan, I'm new here… I guess you already knew that, um… I'm Harry Evans, I moved here from London, and I hope I can call this place home," Harry said with a bright smile.

"I hope so too… and your parents?" She asked.

"Um… they… died in a car crash, I'm actually emancipated from my guardians, my aunt and uncle, I hope that won't be a problem Sheriff Swan, I talked to it with the Mayor, and she didn't say it was a problem," Harry asked, fidgeting a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid, and no, don't worry, it's no problem at all, I hope you enjoy your life here in Storybrooke kid, and if you need anything look me up, here's my number, and welcome to Storybrooke" Emma handed him a piece of paper with her number, before getting into her car and driving away, she didn't look back in time to see his eyes begin to glow an unnatural color.

"Oh I will, love… with my little believer here, I'll be great," Harry's voice deepened, and had a more Scottish accent, before he blinked and frowned he wondered what just happened, all he remember was bumping into the Sheriff and then nothing… he merely shrugged and stored it away in his memories. Maybe it had something to do with the abundance of magic in the place, maybe it was affecting him somehow… he shrugged again and made his way back home, not realizing that he was being followed by a young teen with green eyes and light brown hair.

"I found you Harry… and this time I'm not letting you go," he muttered before disappearing in a swirl of dark blue smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... this is happening... I'm done giving damns for being late, they'll be up when i'm done writing them, hope you like this chapter, I know i promised another chapter for Glee, but it's almost ready, i hope you all like it, i'm not here to please anyone so if you don't like it, the please don't read on...**

**NK93**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

Harry seemed to have finally gotten used to living in Storybrooke, even though he's lived here for three days, he found himself right at home, among the people here. He was currently getting ready for school, something he was looking forward to, Storybrooke High, unoriginal sure, but he liked it. He quickly put on the uniform which was a black sweater vest with the school crest over his chest, a white long sleeved dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. He grabbed his messenger bag and placed his laptop, journals, pens, pencils, and other things he could need inside it, he made his way downstairs and made himself a quick breakfast, a grilled egg ham and cheese sandwich, and grabbed an apple for a snack later on. He made his way outside and found Mayor Regina's car outside waiting for him, Regina leaned on the hood as she saw him and waved.

"Hello Harry, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Great thank you Ms. Mills," he replied.

"Please Harry call me Regina, hardly anyone calls me that, do you need a ride to school?" She asked.

"Um… no thank you, I don't want to bother you, you seem to be going somewhere," he said.

"Yeah, I'm going to my office, and your school is just on my way to my office, so please I insist, my son wanted to go ahead and walk with his friends," she offered.

"Um… sure, thank you very much… Regina," he said getting in the car, and they drove off to school, on the way they talked about many things, how he was settling in, if he met any new people, if he toured around the town, Harry just replied saying all the people he met, there was Belle, like from the story, who looked like she met a ghost, but was very sweet and fun to be around, he mentioned that he met a few people when he went to Granny's Diner like Granny and her Granddaughter Ruby, he also met the sheriff.

"So what do you think of our little town?" She asked.

"It's great Regina, it feels like home, thank you again for letting me stay," he said.

"Don't worry about it, and here we are, Storybrooke High, be good Harry, I may not be your mother, or even your aunt, but if you have any problems, please come to me, here's my personal number, now go on and have fun," she said as they arrived, she handed him her number, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Regina, I'll see you around, and thank you again for the ride," he said as he got off.

"Don't mention it Harry, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call me," she told him as she drove off.

Harry waved, before he sighed and turned to see the school in front of him, he took in a deep breath and walked into the building, he headed straight for the main office. "Um… excuse me, I'm new here," he said to a young woman in her mid-twenties.

"Hello, you must be Harry Evans, hello I'm Lindy, welcome to Storybrooke high, and more importantly, to Storybrooke, here is your schedule, and the map of the school, and since you're here a bit early, you can look around the school see where your classes will be, once the bell rings make sure you get to your class on time," she told him with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am, have a nice day," he smiled as he left the office and began to look around. After a while, more students were arriving, many were staring at him, however the bell began to ring before anyone could say or do anything, and Harry was thankful for that, he quickly made his way to his first period class, which was U.S History, he was glad he was able to catch up on everything the U.S schools had to offer.

"Hello class, I would like to start by saying, that I'm glad some of you were able to get here without having any trouble," their teacher said, he was a young man in his late twenties, early thirties. "Now I want to introduce you to a new student from England, come on up Harry Evans," he said motioning for Harry to make his way towards the man, he was standing in the back of the class, since he didn't know if people had assigned seats or anything.

"Um… hello," he said, he looked around and many of the students looked at him nervously, as if he was going to do something dangerous.

"Alright, how about you say three things about you and then you can sit… on the empty seat next to Paige," he said.

"Um… three things about me… I'm lost my parents at one, I'm an emancipated minor, and I love to sing," he said, making sure no one would ask him where his family was.

"Well… um… yes, now please sit down next to Paige, please raise your hand Paige," the teacher said, Harry quickly made his way to his seat without tripping, which he was glad for. During class Paige talked to him about many things, even asked why he moved here, Harry came up with a lie that wasn't actually a lie, but it wasn't also the truth, he just said he wanted a change in scenery.

It was lunchtime and he was sitting on his own when he was approached by Paige, accompanied by four other teens, one was a young girl with honey brown hair, and brown eyes, next to her was a teen a year older than him had brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, he offered him a small smile. The last teen was a boy his age, and when their eyes met, he felt a small wave of completeness he couldn't quite put his finger on, the teen had spiked brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Harry, I was hoping we'd be able to sit with you," Paige asked.

"Um… yeah sure," he blushed once he broke eye contact with the hazel-eyes boy.

"These are my best friends, this is Wendy and her older brother John, she had a little brother a year younger than her named Michael, and this is Henry Mills, the mayor and sheriff's son," she introduced them, each of them waved, he waved back shyly.

"I'm sorry but aren't the mayor and the sheriff both women, are they together?" Harry frowned, causing all of them to laugh.

"No, um I'm adopted, Regina is my adoptive mother, and Emma is my biological mother, it's a bit complicated, and no they are not together, Ems is in love with Killian, although she wants to say that she isn't, and my mom is in love with a guy named Robin," Henry replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh… um… cool, so… what's up?" He asked.

"I heard you singing in music class, and I loved it, you have a great voice," Paige told him.

"Thanks, it's one of my many hobbies, I also love to draw, and I love cooking, I've been thinking about opening up my own café, and sell different types of delicious pastry's," he admitted.

"That's so cool, you think you can sing something for us now?" John asked.

"Um, I don't know, I mean if you all want to, I guess I can," he replied, blushing slightly, he cleared his throat and thought of a song to sing. "This is a song that I really love to sing, it's a song that I just couldn't help but feel a connection to," he said as he took a deep breath,

_Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

Tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,

_And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines._

Henry felt his breath taken away from him, Harry looked so peaceful, as if every problem vanished with his voice. He couldn't deny that he thought Harry looked so handsome, but now that he's watching him sing, he can honestly say that he feels an even deeper connection between them.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,

_And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,  
And at the end of all your lines._

_Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?_

Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

As Harry finished the last note, he noticed that everyone was clapping and a few had tears falling down their cheeks, but when he looked over at Henry, he saw Henry with this look of adoration and longing, it made his heart flutter, but it also confused him a bit.

"That was beautiful Harry, very beautiful, I'm in tears here," Paige called out.

"Me too, that was so beautiful Harry," Wendy smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"Thanks you two, it's the only song that makes me remember my parents, I knew my mom would sing this song to me, when I was younger," he replied.

"That's so beautiful Harry, right Henry?" Paige asked, looking over at Henry who was blushing madly.

"Um… yeah, your voice is really beautiful," he mumbled.

"Thanks," Harry smiled shyly.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Henry couldn't stop thinking about a certain green-eyed teen, it plagued his thoughts at every waking moment, he felt attracted to the boy, even though he knew that Harry was a powerful wizard, probably even dangerous, yet knowing that made him much more attractive. He was home currently in his room, thinking over his lesson with Tinker bell, he was currently trying to levitate a leaf that Tink gave him to practice his magic on.

"How's your magic lesson's going?" Someone asked, he turned to his mother Regina standing on his doorway with her arms crossed.

"They're going great, although I still can't get this stupid leaf to levitate" he groaned, as he sighed, giving up on trying to move it.

"Magic takes time sweetie, and you have to make sure you have a clear mind, magic is about taping into something deep within you, I came here to tell you that we're going to have a small dinner with the Charming's and Emma Swan this Saturday, I also invited Harry to come have dinner with us," she said.

"Really, what for?" Henry asked, trying to hide his excitement over knowing that Harry might come over.

"We're thinking about telling him the truth about us, about magic and all that, we won't say that he's one of us, at least not until we break the wicked witches curse, I mean Mary Margret is about to have her child anytime soon, and we need to find out what happened the last two years," she said.

"I thought you broke the curse when you kissed my forehead, like Ems did," he frowned.

"Not all of it, I only broke part of it, only the first year of our memories, we know that Zelena is my half-sister, we spent a whole year rebuilding Aurora's kingdom, along with our own kingdom, we also know that a few of our warriors have disappeared lately, but then there's talk about a hat… and well we only broke the first half of the curse, we still don't know what Zelena wants with Mary Margaret's baby, what we do know is that is has something to Marry Margret's baby and Zelena and mine's past," she sighed.

"But… how is that even possible, I thought a true love's kiss was supposed to break _the_ curse," Henry stated.

"It usually does… except…" Regina hesitated, she didn't know if she should tell him.

"Except what?" Henry asked.

"Except… I don't have my heart, so true love didn't mean that much, since I took my heart out," she replied.

"Why would you do that?" Henry asked.

"Because, Zelena wants it, she needs it for something dangerous, and thanks to Robin, I lost it to her, but don't worry, she can't control me, I protected my heart, I just wish I knew why she needs my heart for… I hope you understand me, just because I don't have my heart, it doesn't mean I don't love you any less," Regina assured him.

"I know… it's just it sucks that you had to tear out you own heart… don't you know any rituals that involve a baby and a heart?" Henry asked.

"No… and that's what I hate about this whole thing, I don't know what she's planning, anyways, I want you to get ready, dinner will be ready in an hour, so I want you bathed and ready to eat," Regina told him.

"Alright, but do you think it's smart for Harry to find out about it so soon? I mean it's only been two week since he's been here," he said.

"I know sweetie, but we have to tell him, otherwise Zelena might find out he's here, and she'll try to use him and Rumple to get what she needs," she sighed, it was times like these, that made her hate how her mother treated Zelena, if only she hadn't given her up, they might have had a chance to grow together, as real sisters.

"I won't let her," Henry growled, causing his favorite lamp to explode, startling Regina at how much power Henry had.

"Are you okay Henry?" Regina asked shocked.

"Yeah… um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I still can't really control it… mom… do you think I could tell you something?" Henry hesitated.

"You know you can tell me anything sweetie," she said.

"Um… I think… no I know… I'm gay… and well… like Harry… like you like Robin Hood," he muttered.

"I see… well I want you to know that you being gay doesn't change how I feel about you, nor will it ever change that I love you, although I did have my suspicions," she told him with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad, I was scared for a minute, but I don't know what to do, I mean I've only known him for a week and in that week, I find myself thinking about him at all times… I don't know why…" he sighed.

"I'm not that surprised actually… alright I was going to wait until you were a bit older, but might as well let the cat out of the bag… Henry what has Tink told you about mating and true love?" Regina asked.

"Not much, I mean, she only said that it is very powerful, that it can break almost any curse, if it is tied to it," Henry replied.

"Good, now what I'm going to tell you is something that me, the Charming's and Emma have kept hidden from you, since we didn't know when Harry would appear, you see… this isn't the first time we've met him, about two years ago, do you remember when Rumpelstiltskin sacrificed his life to defeat Pan?" She asked.

"Yeah… I remember being sad because he was my last connection to my father…" he frowned slightly.

"Yes well… the memories you had were fake, you never gave Pan your heart, you only thought you did because Harry placed it on you, he's powerful enough to alter your memories, he stopped you from giving Pan your heart… his real name is Harry Potter, like the boy from the books you love so much," she said.

"But why doesn't he remember who he is, and why did he go through all of that?" Henry asked.

"Because he somehow halted my curse, the original curse that brought everyone here, when he stopped Pan the last of his strength seemed to have weakened, and well… he allowed the curse to affect him, but that's not all… he told us something that stuck with me all this time… he said that… you two were destined ones… soul mates for a lack of a better term, that was why he saved you… because you two were destined to be together," she told him.

"Is that why I'm having these feelings for Harry?' Henry asked.

"Did you have these feelings after you met Harry or before?" Regina asked him seriously.

"Um… before… I remember having my first kiss with my classmate, it was during our field trip when Emma first got here… it was amazing," Henry sighed, before widening his eye in horror when he saw the amused look in his mother's eyes.

"There you go, he's not the reason you're gay, so don't think it's something you have no choice in the matter, but trust me when I tell you that he's really powerful, it seems that he was the Dark One," she said.

"But I thought Rumple killed the original dark one?" Henry frowned.

"I don't know, but all I can say is that he's very powerful, now get ready and let's have dinner, and you can tell me all about your first kiss, since I have a feeling Emma already knows about this," she teased him.

"Mom!" He whined as he blushed red.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Harry sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror after nearly the eighth change of clothing he'd gone through, why was this so hard? It was a simple diner with the mayor, and the sheriff and two other people and Henry… so why did it matter what he wore? He groaned as he fell on top of his clothes on his bed, "why am I so nervous over a dinner, I mean it's not like I'm going to tell Henry that I think he's the cutest boy ever… oh god I feel like I'm going on a date with him… I have to be there in 30 minutes, and I haven't even taken a shower…" he groaned as he looked at the clock, he quickly got up and grabbed his towel.

Once he had his shower he felt refreshed, and realized that it wasn't a big date, nor was he going to tell them about his crush on Henry, it was just a diner with the mayor, the sheriff and two other people who he's never met… great, he was in trouble. He sighed as he put on a black, white, and blue plaid long sleeved shirt, a dark grey sweater vest on top, dark blue jeans, and his black converse high tops. He took a deep breath before he left his house, he ran his hand through his raven black hair as he walked a block down the street before arriving at the Mayor's house he took one last deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" A voice called out, the door opened and Harry nearly gasped at the sight in front of him, it was Henry in all his shirtless, wet, and slightly toned glory, Henry's eyes widen as he slammed the door in front of Harry. Harry could hear someone arguing with him, and the sound of someone running upstairs, the door opened once more and the Sheriff was standing there with an apologetic smile on her face, she wore a faded white dress, with a black belt and black flats, though she still had her badge and a gun holster.

"Sorry about that kid, Henry can be a bit rude at times," Emma joked.

"That's okay sheriff Swan, I'm a bit early… I guess," Harry replied, trying to hide his blushing by handing over the strawberry and blueberry tarts he made, "here I made some desserts, as a thank you for inviting me," he said.

"Thanks kid, but I think you should give them to Regina, and please call me Emma, I'm not big on the whole sheriff Swan, and besides not many call me like that," Emma said as she grabbed the strawberry tart and motioned for Harry to walk inside, she closed the door and lead Harry to the living room where everyone was already drinking, with the exception of Henry who was a blundering mess trying to put on a decent shirt.

"Hello Harry, welcome to my home, sorry about Henry," Regina said with a smile, she wore a red dress with a black leather jacket.

"It's okay, I made these tarts as a thank you for inviting me over," Harry replied, as he gave Regina the blueberry tart.

"That was very nice of you, but you didn't have to, thank you, Emma can you take them to the kitchen… please…" Regina handed the tart over, to Emma who just nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Mary Margret, and this is my husband, pr… David Nolan," a young woman said with short black hair, blue eyes, snow white skin, she wore a light blue shin length dress that showed off her baby bump. David had light brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a white dress shirt, black vest, black tie, grey pants, and black shoes.

"Hello, I'm Harry Evans… and I have a feeling I'm a little underdressed for the occasion…" Harry muttered as he looked at his clothes.

"Not at all, you look great, we didn't expect you to wear a suit, you look just fine," Regina assured him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Sorry about that Harry, I didn't mean to close the door on you," a voice called out from behind Harry, he turned as saw that Henry now wore a white t-shirt under a blue shirt, black jeans and blue high tops.

"Um… it's okay, really…" Harry said blushing.

"Alright now that everyone's here, let's eat shall we?" Regina said, as the adults all passed a knowing look to each other. Soon everyone began eating and talking small talk, Harry found out that Mary Margret used to work as a teacher at Storybrooke Elementary, and David works as a pet doctor, though he is just part-time.

"What about you Harry?" Mary Margret asked, she already knew that Harry lost his parents and that his parents died, so she knew that she shouldn't ask that question.

"Nothing much to say… I'm an emancipated teen, I live alone… I inherited money from my parents and some guy that was locked in prison, though he passed away a year ago… I have two of the greatest and amazing friends in the world, Helen Greene and Nicolas Lewis, I miss them but I've call them at times," he said. "I also like to sing, draw, and I love to cook, after college I want to open up my own café and bakery," he stated.

"That's a great dream to have, if you cook like you make these tarts, then I'm sure everyone will love your food," Regina smiled.

"Thank you, um… I don't mean to be rude or anything… but is there a reason that I'm here? Because I can feel like you're all trying to tell me something, but I don't know if I'm just imagining it," Harry said.

"You're right Harry, there is actually something we need to tell you… um… well, I don't know where to start," Regina began.

"How about with the book," Henry said, Regina nodded and snapped her fingers, and something appeared on the table, Harry's eyes widen at the sudden display of magic.

"How… what… is that… I mean…" Harry shot up from his seat and backed away.

"Harry, please don't be scared, this is the secret we were trying to tell you, we have magic, there is magic in this town," Regina said.

"Yes, you know those storybook characters from all those books and movies, they're real… this books shows them all," Mary Margaret said as she grabbed the book and slowly walked up to him.

"What…?" Harry frowned, he grabbed the book and began looking through it, and suddenly he watched as everyone from Storybrooke resembled the fairytale characters. "This isn't real…" Harry shook his head.

"It is, I'm the evil queen, but I'm not evil… well not as evil as I was before, but we were all taken here by a curse, and we wanted to tell you this," Regina said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the Wicked Witch is trying to get my baby, we don't know what for, but we want you to be weary of her, she's really dangerous," Mary Margaret said, rubbing her stomach with a sad look.

"This is too much… I… I have to go," Harry said as he walked back and made a move to leave.

"Harry, wait!" Henry called out placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No!" Harry replied, as he hit Henry's hand back, although he didn't realized that he added some magic to his flick, sending Henry flying back.

"Henry!" Regina and Emma called out.

"I'm so sorry Henry," Harry said, as he backed away slowly and ran back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for posting this chapter so late, I wanted to post it earlier, but I needed to make a few changes after a review, and yeah I'll admit i did rush it, and I should've had them ease magic to Harry, but i had this chapter but after a few changes i feel like I can make up for it, this will introduce Zelena and Rumple, although it will just be for a short moment, also someone asked about the name changes, and to answer that question.**

**This is in the OUAT universe, which mean there is no magic in the land, and although many other stories have the wizarding world, I've decided to go with the OUAT universe, which means they are in the land with NO magic. Hogwarts and their Wizarding world is a different realm from which the 'Dark One' is from. So like Snow and Prince charming have different names in Storybrooke, everyone else from the HP world have different names, although only those three will be from that world, although they will visit that universe, although it'll be much later.**

**ALSO if some of you are also following my other stories, mainly my GLEExHP story, the POLL is up on who the new Director should be please VOTE :D THNKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING AND WAITING :D**

**NK93**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

It's been nearly two weeks since Harry found out the truth, since then he began being reclusive, he only goes to school, and even there he hardly talks to anyone, as they try to approach him, he merely freaks out and leaves. Henry felt horrible, they just showed him magic without talking him into it, he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault, he should've gotten the book, instead of having his mom summoning the book.

Harry was currently in his room, his minds was cluttered with everything that has happened, his head felt like it was going to explode, and split apart, "what's wrong with me…" Harry wondered.

_Nothing child, nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect, they betrayed you, they lied to you, you know that,_ the voice in his mirror said, ever since they revealed the truth to him, a voice appeared to him, trying to make him think horrible things, it's gotten to the point where he's lost sleep, and he's been so paranoid, that he's been hearing the voices everywhere he went.

"Shut up!" Harry growled, causing another lamp to break, which was the 15th one this last week, ever since the voices began, his powers have been going haywire, and he was afraid of asking for help, sure they knew about magic, but he had a feeling they wouldn't know what to do with him.

_You know I can't do that boy, I'm here for you, I'm here to protect you, you need me, I can help you master your powers. I can teach you how to use them to benefit you, you'll no longer be the weak boy everyone tries to take advantage of, you'll be powerful, unstoppable, no one will stand in your way, just let me help,_ the voice called out, Harry clutched his head as he tried to drown the voices out, tears were beginning to fall as he felt his will slowly break.

"Please… leave me alone…" Harry begged, as his magic lashed out once more, send out a powerful wave of pure and untrained magic, breaking every single glass in a 15 mile radius.

_I'm here for you child, I can show you things you've only dreamed about… just let me in, you know what to do,_ the voice called out once more before leaving a broken Harry rocking himself back and forth in the corner of the room, tears streaming down his face.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Zelena smirked as she stepped away from the mirror, everything was slowly going to plan, the boys' will was slowly weakening, and soon she will have another powerful wizard helping her in completing her mission, she just needed to push him a little more, and prevent anyone from helping the boy. Sure it wasn't a nice plan, she knew she was being cruel to the child, but for her plan to succeed, a few broken wills and empty shells were needed.

"You sick bitch," Rumpelstiltskin growled.

"Aww what's wrong Rumple? Finally found your sanity love?" Zelena smirked as she looked at the once powerful wizard in the world sit in her cage looking decades older, his hair a mess, and his clothes worn out and dusty.

"The bolt shall bring about your end, the wicked witch shall burn, burn, burn," He sang as his expression changed, from complete hatred and fury, to crazed and not completely there.

"SHUT UP! My plan will work! Just you watch, that bitch Regina will lose everything, and I will finally have what's RIGHTFULLY MINE!" She shrieked as she waved her hand and sent Rumpelstiltskin flying back into his cage, however it didn't have the result she wanted as the man just began laughing madly while chanting 'Burn Witch Burn.'

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Helen and Nicolas were worried, it's been nearly three weeks since Harry last spoke to them, something was wrong, they could feel it, and it scared them to death. They were having lunch when Helen's phone rang, she quickly grabbed it and answered the phone.

"Hello! Harry?" She called out in worry.

-H-H-Helen- The voice stuttered, it sounded tired and weak, as if they've been up for hours.

"Harry! Oh my god what's wrong, why haven't you called us in so long?" Helen asked, Nicolas was by her side in minutes, trying to listen into the conversation.

-I'm… okay… s-s-s-sorry I haven't c-c-c-called in a while- he whimpered.

"No you're not, I can hear you whimpering, what's wrong Harry, please tell us," Nicolas begged, taking the phone for himself.

-I'm scared… something's wrong, I don't know what to do, and I can't ask anyone for help, I'm afraid, my head feels like it's breaking, I hardly sleep… Helen… Nicolas… please help me…- Harry begs, they can hear him crying into his phone, they begin to panic they had to do something, but what?

"Okay… look Harry, tell me what's wrong?" Helen asked.

-I don't know… I keep hearing voices in my head, they keep telling me to give in to something, to let someone in, but I don't know who it is… I'm really scared, I tried ignoring the voices, but it's everywhere I go… please Helen… Nicolas… help me, I'm scared- by now Helen and Nicolas are full on panicking, they needed to go to Harry, they needed to help him, but they couldn't leave, unless…

"Harry, don't worry, we'll help you, just stay calm, we'll be there in two days, we'll help you, I promise," Helen said.

'We are?' Nicolas whispered.

'Yes we are, call your uncle Ernie, tell him to meet us outside the school gates with the car ready at midnight,' Helen replied back to him, Nicolas seemed to have gotten the message and began calling his uncle.

-You are… but… how…- suddenly there was a crashing sound. –STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE- Harry cried out, suddenly Helen and Nicolas made out a strange voice coming from the other line, it didn't belong to Harry who they could hear whimpering, begging the voice to leave. –_Stop resisting me child, you know what you must do… just let me in child, I can help you destroy those who hurt you, who betrayed you, who lied to you… let me in… LET ME IN_\- The voice cried out, there was another crash and then the line went dead.

"Harry? HARRY! HARRY!" Helen screamed out, as she looked at the phone, everyone was looking at them in shock.

"Fuck… what the fuck was that? We need to get there soon Helen, let's pack right now, you get the tickets and I'll call my uncle, the faster we pack, the faster my uncle will meet us there, come on Helen," Nicolas said as he dragged a panicking Helen to the Lion Common room, he quickly went to his room, redialed the number to his uncle and waited until he got through.

-Nicki! What a surprises, what's going on? - His uncle called out.

"Now's not the time uncle, I'm happy to hear from you, yes, that's true, but I have a huge favor to ask of you," he said in a serious tone.

-What's going on mijo? What do you need? – His uncle asked.

"How fast can you meet us at the school entrance?" He asked.

-Faster than you can say 'Quidditch is for losers' porque mijo? – He joked before changing his tone.

"Harry's in trouble, and me and Helen are going to America to see him, we might move in with him, I don't know, so we need you to give us a ride to the airport, Helen is already picking out the earliest fights to Main as quickly as possible, also I'm going to need the family account, and my gran to sign the emancipation papers, I want you to give them over to Helen's parents as well, so no one can ask questions, quickly uncle Harry's not doing so good," Nicolas said quickly.

-On my way mijo, I'll be there in thirty minutes, your gran is with Helen's parents talking about something, I don't know what it is, but I'll get them to sign it quickly, don't worry mijo, I'll be there soon- he said, they said their goodbyes and Nicolas went to work with packing up his things, it was times like these that he wished he was a wizard from the _Harry Potter_ books, that way everything would be packed already.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Helen was in a state of shock, something bad was happening to Harry, she had a gut feeling, something told her that something huge was going to happen to him, but she ignored it in favor of having Harry live a normal and happy life. She wanted to kick herself in the ass for not voice out her opinions, she quickly opened up her laptop and went through the web and found two tickets for a 4:35 flight to Maine, from there she got a taxi, although it told her that Storybrooke was deserted, and no one has dared to enter it.

She quickly packed her belongings and 'borrowed' a few books from the library she had taken out, she quickly wrote a note to Professor Miller tell them the situation, though they didn't tell them where they were going and she made sure to clear all browsing history from the school's Wi-Fi system, she did feel bed for placing a virus on the school, but it was the only way they would be able to leave without much hassle. She quickly got downstairs and met up with Nicolas.

"Everything ready?" Nicolas asked.

"Yeah, but we have to have an adult with us, I had to make it so that there were three of us going, and I didn't want to hack into the system," Helen replied.

"I got that covered, I told my uncle to have my gran and your parents sign the emancipation papers, then we'll have someone act as out 'uncle' and then once we get to Maine we ditch him and quickly get to the cab and go to Harry," Nicolas said.

"Fantastic plan Nick, I left a note to Miller, which she'll see once she notices that we're missing, hopefully she won't alert anyone," Helen wondered.

"I hope so too," suddenly there was a beeping sound, Nicolas took out his phone and looked at the text he received.

*On my way mijo, see you in 10 – Uncle Ernie*

"Who's it from?"

"My uncle, he's going to meet up with us in 10 minutes, so we have to leave now," Nicolas said as they rushed out the common room, they made a dash to the right of the fall and stopped in front of a bookshelf, they were thankful that no one was around as they pushed the bookshelf away from the wall making a big enough room to push their suitcases through the large hole that lead to a secret passage way to the fourth floor. Harry was the one that found the secret passageway during their second year, and they made it there hiding spot whenever one of the seventh years tried to bully them, which strangely was very often. They placed the shelf back and quickly went thought the opening on the bottom, which exposed a huge chunk of the hole, not that anyone would noticed.

Once into the passageway, they quickly made their way down the stairs and down a spiral stair way, they came across one of the many rooms, they went through all of them but never found anything, except for the one they came across, it was always locked, and they couldn't seemed to open it. That is until now, when it was wide open and seemed to be filled with a few books.

"Look Nicolas, it's open, look at these books," Helen began, but Nicolas just cleared his throat and Helen sighed, they were small enough to place them into her bag… "I'll take them with us, maybe they might have something that will help Harry," she said as she took the ten books and put some in her backpack, and the rest in Nicolas' messenger bag.

"Ugh whatever, let's go, we have to get out of here before class starts, everyone is in the great hall, so we have to sneak out quickly, we only have… five minutes before classes start," Nicolas said as they continued on their way, they reached the fourth floor, and opened up a flap at the bottom of the wall, which was big enough for their suitcases and them, they passed through just in time to hide behind the couch as one of the prefects entered the hallway.

With quick thinking Helen grabbed a vase and hit the boy in the head, knocking him out, Nicolas was about to protest but Helen just dragged him away.

Soon they were outside, racing to the entrance, that's when all hell broke loose, the sound of the alarms rang, Nicolas mentally cursed… they should've put the boy on the couch, to make his seem to be sleeping. They ran faster to the gate where they saw an old style car the trunk was open and a man in his late thirties was looking at them with a shocked expression, they opened the gate slightly and wiggled their way through.

"No time, get in and drive us off," Nicolas said as he interrupted his uncle from saying anything. The muscular man just nodded and got in the car and waited until both teens were in and sped off, they didn't say a single word until they passed by the school's bridge, there Helen and Nicolas let out a sigh of relief.

"What's going on you two? Why did the alarm go off at your school?" Ernie asked, he was a very buffed man, which were well defined in his tight white shirt, and blue jeans, he had olive skin, dark brown almost black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't Nicolas' real uncle, but he's been in the boy's life ever since Nicolas' parents died, he was Alexis' older step-brother.

"Helen knocked out one of the Badger prefects, and she didn't even make it look like he fell asleep," Nicolas stated while glaring slightly at Helen, who was blushing slightly.

"Well I'm sorry, that I panicked, besides we're out of school right?" Helen retorted back.

"Alright, now that you two okay, and nothing really serious is happening at your school, let's get you both to the airport, where is it?" He asked.

"In Edinburgh, so we have four hours before our flight leaves," Helen stated.

"Alright that'll give us enough time," Nicolas said.

"Okay guys, here are your papers, don't lose them, when you get to the airport make sure you two stick together, I have to go back, your aunt is getting restless with the baby almost being born in a few more weeks," Ernie said, handing both teens their papers, they quickly arrived to the airport and took their trunks out.

"Thank you uncle for everything, I know you'll be a great father," Nicolas said, tears falling from his eyes as he hugged his uncle.

"Gracias mijo, wish you both the best, and please take care of Harry for me, that boy's been through enough," Ernie said as he hugged Helen as well.

"Take care Ernie," Helen said. As they left him and rushed inside, they bumped into someone, they looked up to see a young man in his early twenties, with black hair, reddish-brown eyes, he had a toned body, he wore a white t-shirt, black hoodie, navy blue baggy jeans, and blue converse.

"Sorry about that kids," the man said.

"No we're sorry, um… are you boarding the plane?" Nicolas asked.

"No, I just came to see my brother off, why?" He asked.

"We have three tickets to Maine, and since we can't board it since we're underage, do you mind acting as our uncle, you can have the other ticket," Helen said.

"Why are you asking a complete stranger? Why not ask your real uncle?" The man asked.

"We can't, my uncle is about to be a father, and she has only her parents…" Nicolas began, _damn we didn't think this through,_ he thought.

"I don't want to stay with my parents… they… hurt me… they always leave me alone… and some of my dad's friends try to touch me…" Helen sniffled, hating to make up a horrible lie about her parents, but she had to act quickly.

"I can see that, alright well, I guess, my name is Tomas Reede, let's just go on," Tomas said as they began going to the airline to get their tickets, neither teen realized the small smirk on the man's face, _I'm finally going back home… oh my dear Captain Hook, your death is soon upon us,_ he thought.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Henry has had enough, he wanted to talk to Harry, no he had to talk to Harry, he felt horrible for what happened, and he needed answer. He could see that Harry was having trouble, he watched as Harry stopped eating, always jittering, he looked like a mess, and Henry couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was happening to Harry.

"Mom… I'm worried," Henry spoke up, they were having a small dinner.

"What's wrong Henry?" Regina asked, looking up from her newspaper.

"It's about Harry, I think something's wrong with him," Henry replied.

"You've sensed it as well…" it was more of a statement than a question.

"You know what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"No, but I can feel a dark presence around the boy, something is manipulating him, I've tried casting a barrier around his home, to ward off every form of evil, but he always ends up breaking it, I don't know how, but last night he sent out an even powerful wave of magic, but I could sense fear in his magic, something is really wrong with him, I've tried going near his home, but I'm always sent flying back. It's as if whoever is trying to manipulate him is doing everything they can to prevent anyone from helping him," she said.

"You think it's Zelena?" Henry asked, tears slowly swelling up.

"I wouldn't put it past her, and the magical signature between the darkness around Harry and Zelena are too similar, but it also has another dark magic around it, it seems rumple is working with her," she said.

"Why is she doing this?"

"I told you Henry, Harry is very powerful, if he remembered who he was, then he could be a great ally, while if his cursed personality was corrupted, then I don't know what would happen if he got his other part back," she said.

"We have to stop her, please we need to help him!" Henry begged, they were interrupted by a car passing by their house and stopping to a screeching halt, suddenly they heard two people arguing.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT NICOLAS! We almost crashed into Harry's house!" A female voice said, Regina and Henry rushed to the window to see two unknown teens walking out of a poorly parked car.

"Sorry! You know I'm not big on driving, I just got my permit last month, that and I'm not used to these streets," the boy said.

"Who are they?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but they're looking for Harry, he might be in…" suddenly another huge magical wave shot out as they could hear blood-curling scream form Harry's house.

"HARRY!" Both teens cried out.

"MOM IT'S HARRY!" Henry cried out, as they all rushed out, and ran to Harry's house, they all rushed to Harry's house, only to be sent flying once more, as another wave of magic appeared, this time it caused many of the residents to arrive and watch in shock as the sunny sky began to darken and lightning shot out of the sky.

"Emma what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Regina?" Emma asked.

"It's Harry's magic, it running out of control, we need to help him now!" Regina said, however they were stopped the teens who rushed into the house.

"STOP!" Regina cried out, but it was too late.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

It was too much, Harry couldn't handle it, his head felt like it was ready to burst at any time, the voice was getting louder and louder, he was in his living room, his full length mirror was in the living room as well, there stood his reflection, however he looked extremely different, his raven black hair now had dark red tips, his eyes were a blood red color, his skin was snow white, and he was holding something in his hands… it was a heart, but it was glowing a light red color, but something was off, it was wrapped in dark tendrils.

_I know your pain child, you were taken from your family, placed with people who hate you, and forced to hide what you really are, who you really are, I can help you, and I will… you just need to let me in, touch the mirror, take the heart and accept it,_ 'Harry' said he had a demented smile on his face.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry cried out, as clutched his head trying to stop the pounding. The door was kicked open and Harry turned to see Helen and Nicolas standing there in shock at the sight.

"HARRY!" Helen cried out as she rushed to his side, wrapping him in her arms.

"Oh god," Nicolas gasped as he saw the blood flowing out of Harry's ears, and that was slowly dripping from his nose.

"Please… help me…" Harry begged.

"What do we do?" Helen asked.

"I don't know," Nicolas said.

_Leave the boy! He doesn't need you! I am the only one who can help him! LEAVE NOW!_ The 'Harry from the mirror snarled as he rose his other hand and shot out a sickly green ray of light, Nicolas' eyes widen and the both of them huddled close trying to protect each other.

"Leave them alone!" A voice called out, as they heard a crashing sound, Nick and Helen looked up to see a golden light hit the green light, they turned to see a young teen their age with the light coming out of his palms.

"Henry!" A woman said as she walked up to Henry's side and glared at the mirror 'Harry'. "LEAVE THE BOY ALONE ZELENA!"

_Funny, you think you two can defeat me! I will have the boy, don't worry child, I will be here for you, do not fight me, when my mission is done you will trust me from now on, I promise,_ 'Harry' spoke up, but this time they watched as the image flickered into the image of a woman with wavy auburn hair, fair skin, and forest green eyes, she had a smile on her face that would be seen as sweet, but her eyes held malice.

"M…m…mom…?" Harry muttered before passing out.

_I'll see you soon sweetheart, as for you dear nephew, this is for getting in my way,_ she said as she began squeezing the heart in her hand and Regina cried out in pain.

"MOM!" Henry cried out as Regina fell on the floor panting heavily.

_I may not be able to control you, I can still kill you, but I won't… at least not yet sis, but hear me… all of you… I will have everything I've ever wanted and nothing you do will stop me, I will have your baby my sweet Snow, and once I do… well… I'll finally have what is rightfully mine,_ she laughed as she disappeared in green smoke on the mirror, leaving an unconscious Harry and a panting Regina in her wake.

"Harry! Come on Harry… wake up…" Helen begged, as she tried not to think about what she just saw.

"I'm a doctor young lady, let me check on the boy," Dr. Whale said as he looked over the boy, and it wasn't good. "I need some room, I have to take the boy to the hospital stat!" He called out as he began CPR, the boy wasn't breathing and he had scratch marks on his head, as if he was trying to claw out his brain.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked in panic.

"The boy is in shock, he wasn't breathing, and he seemed to have tried to either claw or scratch his brains out, I need to run some test on him, I need to find the cause," Dr. Whale said.

"Come on we have a car right outside," Nick said as they rushed out, they watched as a woman was pushing everyone away, she was looking at Dr. Whale with a knowing look he and the trio got inside the car and rushed to the hospital.

Regina took in a deep breath and got up with some trouble, however Henry was there to help her up. "What happened to Harry?"

"I don't know, Dr. Whale said that Harry wasn't okay, he was bleeding from his ears and nose, I heard him say that he was scratching his head… mom… I'm worried about Harry, what if something's wrong?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Henry… what Zelena did to him, it was something that affected him on a psychological level, and I don't know what's going to happen… I honestly don't know…" Regina muttered, as she held Henry close as he cried.

Another shadowed figure hid in a dark corner across the street, _well sweetheart, that was a low blow, the boy is mine, his body, his soul, and everything he is, is mine, and I'm not one to share him, not with you sweetie, and especially not with that fucking believer, _he snarled as he walked into the street lamp. The teen flicked out of his glamour, green eyes changed into his original blue eyes, and his light brown hair was now a dirty blonde color, he wore nothing but dark blue jeans, he was shirtless exposing his toned chest, however if a certain charming prince were to look, on his chest he had a scar that was both on his front and back, a scar that signified where he was impaled by a certain brute. _I'm back dear brother, and this time… I will have my own happy ending,_ he thought as he chucked before he was surrounded in dark blue smoke and disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i'm sorry for just posting this now, but i had a few changes to do on it, anyways, i hope you like this chapter, i think it's pretty good, also given that I'm also going to bring in the story from season 4, i'm going to have a small changes, the whole Maleficent thing with Snow is BRILLIANT and won't be changed, however the child will be someone from the HP universe, I just don't know who, also Ursula will have some link with Helen aka Hermione, and Nick aka Neville, will have a link with either Cruella or someone else.**

**Also if you haven't seen anything from Season 2 ONWARDS then I'm sorry for saying this all late but SPOILERS!**

**NK93**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

Helen and Nick didn't know how to take in everything they just saw, it couldn't be true, that wasn't magic, I couldn't have been… could it… was Harry stuck in the middle of something dangerous, if so… why didn't he tell them? Why did he wait until it got too much for him? Many questions were going through their heads, however they all went away when they saw Dr. Whale walk out of the room Harry was in.

"How is he?" Helen asked, they weren't alone, a few kids their age were there, and a few adults as well.

"He's stable, which is good, I was able to patch up Harry's head, and it'll heal in a few weeks, there won't be any scarring, however… there is something you should know…" Dr. Whale said.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Regina asked, they found out who everyone was when Emma, the town sheriff called them by their names, and they figured out that the lady was the Mayor Harry talked to.

"Whatever happened to him, it caused an aneurysm, we had to operate, and thankfully the boy is okay… but the damage was severe, the boy had a ruptured artery in the brain, which was left untreated for nearly a month, it's called Subarachnoid Hemorrhage, and it's what causes sudden and severe headaches… how the boy has survived this long, and not died from the major blood loss is nothing short of a miracle," he said.

"Oh god… is he going to be fine?" Nick asked.

"As I've told your friend, he's stable, we've fixed the rupture, took out all of the excess blood in his brain, but the damage is done, he'll be blind… temporarily that is, he'll have his vision back in month or two, maybe less, however because of the damage done, he's also in a coma, when he wakes up he might be able to see again, but it's up to him," he said.

"No… can't you do anything?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry, we've done everything we could, the rest is up to him," Dr. Whale said.

"Can we see him?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him too," Henry said.

"No, you don't go anywhere near him," Nick growled in a low voice.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"You guys did this to him, you did something and this is all your fault, with your magic, I knew something was going to happen, I knew yet I let him come here, no… you aren't going anywhere near him… the moment he's better we're out of here," Helen stated.

"You can't leave here, you want to know the truth, look at the book, It will explain everything, also the reason why you can't leave," Regina said handing over the book, Helen frowned but took the book, they began looking through it, and their eyes widen, they began looking at the people from the book, to the people in front of him.

"No… this isn't real," Nick said.

"You know what you saw wasn't made up, that was my half-sister, Zelena, you know her as the wicked witch, she's doing something bad, and she's trying to use Harry, he's a powerful character from the Harry Potter books, we saw him before, his real self, the real Harry Potter, and he's extremely powerful," Regina stated.

"No he's not! He's Harry Alexander Evans, he was born and raised in Manchester, and goes to a boarding school in Scotland called Harvelle's Academy, we've been best friends since we were kids, so if there's anything I'm going to believe, it's that!" Helen argued.

"Please, I'm begging you, you have to believe us, we never wanted Harry to be a part of this, we wanted to deal with Zelena as quickly as possible, but she sensed Harry's coming the moment he stepped foot here, she's been using magic on him, we're not the enemy, she is, she did this to him, please trust us," Mary Margaret pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but it's too much to take in, but for now, Helen's right, you can't see Harry… at least not at the moment, before you argue Helen, remember all the calls Harry's made, saying how much he's missing us, but that his new friends are making the pain less visible, I want to keep him safe, you know I do, but if they are telling the truth, then Harry's going to need our help, and their help… but you will see him on our terms, not your own, is that clear?" Nick said, displaying an aura of confidence when deep down… he was scared out of his mind.

"Fine… as long as Harry is okay, that's all that matters," Henry caved in as he watched Nick and Helen walk into Harry's room, he went over to hug his mom Regina as he silently cried, _this is all my fault_, he thought.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

Zelena screamed as she let her magic run free, they stopped her, she was so close in corrupting the boy, and they had to step in when she was just minutes away from gaining a new ally. As she calmed down she remembered something, _the boy thought I was his mother… this could work… if I can just get to him once he awakens… I'll be able to mold him into the perfect son, that way whoever he is in the enchanted forest, will have trouble fighting back all of my work,_ she thought, she had lots of planning to do, and she was about to have a son, she needed to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

"You'll never get away with that, I told you… he will be your destruction," Rumple called out.

"Shut up you overgrown man child, if I want the opinion of a bastard who can't remember his own name, then I'll call you, until then… shut up!" Zelena called out, _I need to shut him up, if for now that's all… yes… I think that's a good way to go,_ she smirked as she turned around to see Rumple still sitting in his cage, he glared at her with so much hate, he would've killed her if he wasn't stuck here.

"You know darling, I wonder how your dear Belle would react if I told her all those people you've killed, or the fact that you gave up your own son for power, that you're looking for a certain hat to use on a specific day and absorb all of it's magic, to be rid of this little dagger of yours…" Zelena smirked at the look on Rumple's face.

"I will kill you slowly, dearie!" Rumple snarled as Zelena just laughed and snarled at her.

"You can try my dear, but just remember, I have the dagger," Zelena smiled.

"The night, the night, with all its might, shall lose its magic light," Rumple said as he finished spinning, Zelena smiled as she took the tray and changed it into his brain.

"Yes it will… all that's left is my last ingredient, sadly it won't be ready for another few weeks or so," Zelena sighed as she placed the brain in a box that had Regina's heart, David's broken sword, and now it had Rumple's brain.

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

***Harry's Mind***

Where am I? He wondered out loud as he took in his surrounding, the room was a dark blue color, almost as big as the dorm back at the Academy, there were four doors around him, each door placed on the four cardinal points on a compass. A dark blue door on the North with the () symbol on top in a black color, the door had a stained glass design of the symbol on the top and on the sides. The door to his right was the east with the (**Δ**) symbol on top in a silver color, the door was a dark red door with no handle or anything just a golden phoenix that looked like it was in flight.

The door to the south of him with the (**δ**) symbol on top in a red color, the door was a black color, it also didn't have a handle but it was chained up with a padlock that had no keyhole or anything that could unlock it. The last door was to the west with the (**Ω**) symbol on top in an emerald green color, the door was white mahogany door with no handle as well, it had a black tribal dragon symbol in the center.

**You are in your mind Harry****,** a voice said from behind Harry, he turned and gasped as he saw a teen that looked just like him, however the difference between the two was that the teen was a few inches taller than Harry. The teen wore a black leather jacket over a mustard colored hoodie, a red V-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He had messy raven black hair with dark red highlights, and emerald green eyes.

Who… who are you? Why do you look like me? Harry asked.

**I think the question you're looking for, is why you look like me,** the teen said, smiling slightly.

What? Who are you… where am I? Just tell me… Harry demanded.

**The name is Harrison James Potter, or Harry Potter if we want to get technical**… Harrison said smiling.

What? What does that even me… no this is… what's going on? Harry demanded.

**You know what Regina and everyone told you about Storybrooke and all of it inhabitants? As well as the magic?**

Yeah, but what does that have to do with you, you're a fiction book character!

**Yeah… not so much, Jo is actually a oracle, she saw parts of my life, the inspiration for her book was not only her life, but she got flashes of my life, I'm from another realm, it's called Avalon, it's where Hogwarts is, although it's actually called Hexes Academy of Arcana.**

But what does that have to do with me? I'm just Harry, why do I have these powers… what's going on tell me… Harry demanded.

**The Evil Queen, or rather Regina casted a curse on the realms, I was visiting the enchanted forest because I knew that something was going on, I just didn't know what it was, the curse itself brought everyone from that world to this world, the world you know now, me included. However, being a mage I halted the curse long enough for me to not only stop Peter Pan, but also meet Henry.**

Peter Pan? Henry, why did you have to see him?

**You'll know soon enough, however, the curse was so that no one would know who they were, back in their own realm, once the curse hit me… I became you…** Harrison said softly.

What? What do you mean that you became me? Harry frowned.

**I mean, that the curse creates another personality, a counterpart if you will, that's who everyone you've meet in Storybrooke are, they are just the counterpart, a projection of the fairytale characters that you know, that's what you are, you are my counterpart, you and I are one, yet I'm the dominant one,** Harrison said.

No, I'm Harry Evans, I'm no one's counterpart, you aren't real, this is just some bad dream, Harry cried out.

**No Harry… you know I'm right, you can feel it, you don't exist, you never had, once we become one, I'll have your memories, but it'll always be me** Harrison said.

Fuck off! Don't you dare say that I don't exist, I do exist, and I do feel, and you're so wrong! Harry growled.

**Oh Harry… you wanted to know what this is, it's your mind, each door represent the four cardinal points of the compass, the infinity is standard magic all Mages know, the on with the delta symbol is good magic, the one behind me is dark magic and you're not ready for that kind of magic, and the one to left of you is a door that you should never open, it's the power I gained after defeating Theodore, or Voldemort, I was blessed with being a Sorcerer, although everyone knows them as the Dark One.**

**Each sorcerer is different, and they specialize in different aspects of magic, my mentor Emrys, he specialized in elemental magic, I specialize in shadow magic, I was given this blessing by Emrys, but it's also a curse, we are immortal, we cannot be killed by any normal means, we do not age, and we must always keep the balance, although between you and me, I'm not good in that department, my friends used to say I have this luck for attracting trouble, and contrary to popular belief, I don't have a 'people saving' curse. I just save those that will benefit me in the long run, which is why I'm surprised Jo let Ron live, I killed that bastard the moment he became a nuisance, I think… it would've been… in the fourth book… yeah it was part of my test to do what must be done, not for the greater good or some crappy bullshit like that, but for balance.**

You're fucking sick, you know that, do you honestly think I'll believe any bullshit that comes out of your mouth? Harry growled.

**It's not that you believe me, is that realize that this is all true, whether you like it or not, and once the curse is broken, and believe it will, you'll be gone and I'll return,** Harrison stated.

_You know dear, you shouldn't do that to the boy,_ a voice softly called from behind Harry.

**You bitch, you're not allowed in here, how the fuck did you even get here?** Harrison snarled, Harry turned around and gasped, there standing in a beautiful white lace gown, her long auburn hair flowing around behind her, she had fair white skin, full pink lips, and emerald green eyes.

Mom… Harry muttered.

_That's right sweetie, I'm your mother… and that boy is right,_ she said softly.

**Whatever it is you're doing, you better stop or else I'll kill you very painfully,** Harrison threaten her.

Leave my mom alone! Harry growled.

_It's okay sweetie, don't worry about him, but he is right, you and I we're not from this realm, but he is also wrong, there is a way for you to stay in control, and only have his powers and memories,_ She told him.

How? What do I have to do? I don't want to be forgotten, Harry asked.

**Stop it! You don't know what you're doing you green bitch!** Harrison panicked.

_You know very well what I'm doing, I'm saving my son from you, now…_ she said as she smiled and waved her hand, causing Harrison to freeze. _Harry all you have to do is one simple spell, I have it in my house, look it up and you'll soon know what to do, please hurry it must be done on the night of the full moon, otherwise the spell won't work, trust me Harry…_

If I do that I won't have to worry about leaving everyone I care about? Harry asked.

_No you won't Harry, I promise you, I'll see you soon sweetheart, and remember I love you Harry, please be safe_ she said before disappearing in cloud of green smoke.

I love you too mom, I have to find that spell book soon, I don't want to go… and I won't you won't make me Potter! I'm going to be the one in control! Harry called out as he glared at Harrison, who couldn't move or speak, suddenly there was a wave that knocked both teens back, and suddenly a white light…

**OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT/HP/OUAT**

The time everyone was dreading came, Snow's eyes widen as she realized that her water broke, the baby was coming, and coming now, everyone was in full panic over what was going to happen, Harry still hadn't woken up. Helen and Nick were always by his side, taking turns resting.

"Please wake up Harry, something is going on and I don't know what's going on, please wake up…" Helen begged, there was a knock on the door and Helen turned around and Nick woke up in time to see Emma and Henry walk in with worried looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Mary Margaret is having her child, that means Zelena is going to be here any minute, you need to go somewhere safe," Emma said.

"I am not leaving Harry alone, not until he wakens," Helen stated.

"You can't fight against Zelena, you don't have any magic, I'm going to place a barrier around his room so that no one can enter, I've been working on my magic, and I can promise you that everything will be okay," Henry stated.

"No, we can't take those chances, we are not leaving him alone," Nick stated.

"We don't have time for your stubbornness, if you want to live to see Harry another day then leave," Regina called out as she walked up to the room.

"Not the best way to go about it Regina," Emma stated.

"I don't care, this is my half-sister we're talking about, she's too powerful for me, and I don't think Harry will like having to make a funeral for one or both of his best friends, now would he?" Regina stated.

"… Fine, but if that bitch so much as touches a finger on him, I'll take it out on Henry, and trust me when I say that for Harry, I will do nothing short of murder," Nick warned them.

"You protect him with your lives," Helen stated, she turned to face Harry, and with tears on her face she leaned down, 'please wake up soon Harry… I miss you soo much…' she whispered as she kissed Harry on his forehead, suddenly a wave of magic flew out and suddenly everyone remembered what happened on the final year.

"She broke the other part of the curse… but how?" Emma wondered.

"We don't have time, now that I have all my memories back, we really have to defeat her now, she's not only on planning on going back in time, but she's planning on making us suffer up to that moment," Regina said as she waved her hand and both teens disappeared.

Soon Emma reluctantly took Hook with her to find Zelena, Regina, Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and Henry were all prepared and poised to attack Zelena. Which was good, because after an hour or two Grumpy cried out that Zelena had arrived.

"Mr. Hooper go into Harry's room and keep him safe, Henry get ready, as much as I don't want you into this fight, we have no choice, but just know that it won't be pretty," Regina said.

"No it won't," Zelena smirked as she arrived with Rumple behind her.

"Take another step and I'll roast you," Regina warned her.

"You will not have my uncle or Harry," Henry warned her, his hands glowed a golden white color.

"That's what you think dear nephew, but I already have one, now all I need is the baby," Zelena smirked at the shocked look on Henry's face.

"What are you talking about?" Regina called out.

"Oh, just a little inside joke," Zelena said as she got closer.

"Take one more step and I'll roast you," Regina called out as she sent out a fireball, which Zelena deflected easily, and sent to Henry who was too late in created a barrier and was sent flying back.

"HENRY!" Regina called out, however she was also sent flying back.

"You thought you could fight me sis… that's a big mistake," Zelena smirked as she went to Harry's room first and smiled as she saw Harry's sleeping form, however she was almost taken off guard as Hooper attacked her with his umbrella. "You pathetic little worm," Zelena growled as she sent out a green blast and sent Hooper flying back, hitting the wall with a thud. She walked up to Harry and smiled sweetly at him, "oh you will do nicely sweetie, very nicely indeed," she smiled as she caressed his cheek, then she flicked her wrist and Harry was enveloped in a cloud of green smoke and sent to Zelena's house.

She left the room and went to collect her prize, she walked into Snow's room and smiled as she sent Dr. Whale to sleep. "What a charming family," she smiled sickly sweet, David was about to pull out his sword when he was frozen, Snow looked on with panic as she held her son close to her chest. "A shame I have to break it up," she stated in mock sympathy as she took Snow's baby.

"No… no, no, no, no, n…" Snow was about to leave her bed, but Zelena froze her.

She laughed as she looked at the baby, "so pure and so innocent…" she whispered, then she looked at the two before smirking, "and now… mine." She said before disappearing in a swirl of green smoke unfreezing both David and Snow, leaving a devastated and heartbroken Snow in her wake.


End file.
